Sonic DX Episodes
Series consist of more than 12 seasons along with 25 episodes in each season SEASONS/EPISODE OVERVIEW 1: NEW BEGINNING '' 08/19/97" - Sonic and his pals chill at the beach until Dr. Eggman crashes their party. He kidnaps Amy and Cream the Rabbit in exchange for a chaos emerald. 2: Chaos Control Freaks part 1 "08/22/97 "-The Freedom Fighters along with Knuckles, infiltrates the Eggman Islands to rescue Amy and Cream. While Battling Eggman his robots hits a machine which causes Chaos Control. 3: Chaos Control Freaks part 2 "08/26/97"- After Chaos Control Sonic finds himself in the middle of a city street with a onlooking crowd staring right at him. He ends up in a police pursuit before being saved by a young 12 year old boy in his backyard. 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 4 49 50 51: 52: 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 101: A new Adventure Begins "12/14/04" - 3 months after SA2 Sonic recieves a sketchy invitation for a weapon he's releasing in 3 days. Rouge travels to Robotropolis to find Eggmans hidden treasure just to discover Shadow in a stasis pod. 102: Seaside Denied "12/17/04" - Rouge encounters a e-series robot who joins Rouge and Shadow on their journey to find Eggman. The remaining heroes begin their 3 day journey. 103: 104 105 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 123 124 125 126 127 128 129 130 131 132: 133: 134: 135: Snively's counterattack "11/14/06" Mewtwo arrives with his father King Cold to plan a revenge attack on Sonic and his pals. Before the battle can even start a mysterious grey hedgehog appears wanting to take on Mewtwo. 136: The Mysterious Youth- The unknown grey hedgehog single handely attacks Robo Robotniks army before transforming into a super form. Snively and Robo Robotnik are clearly outmatched once the hedgehog cuts Mecha Snively in pieces and kills his father. 137: Identity Revealed- Following Sonic and his pals back to New Mobotropolis, the grey hedgehog finally reveals himself as a time traveler from the future named Silver. He tells Sonic how he'll contract a heart virus months from now and how a duo of androids will be unleashed to cause destruction on Mobius. 138: Training Day- Our heroes train for a 3 month period waiting for the androids arrival. 139: The androids arrive - April 17th has arrived and the Freedom Fighters begin searching for the androids in Starlight City on South Island 140: Heart stopping action: Sonic fights the first android but Knuckles and Sally notice that his skills seem to be off than usual. That is when they realize that Sonic got the heart virus later than expected. 141: Upgrade to Super: With Sonic's health deteriorating, it looks like there's no hope for our heroes. That is until Shadow arrives with a special surprise for the androids. 142: The Secret of Dr Gero: Super Shadow destroys android 19 leaving 20 to escape off into the mountains. Meanwhile Silver arrives back in the present only to find out that they defeated the wrong androids. 143: More androids?- Silver tells the group that the androids they fought are different to the ones he fought in his timeline. Thats when Android 20 who reveals himself as Dr. Gero explains how he has 2 more powerful androids in his hidden base. 144: Things couldn't get worse- Androids Aeon and Fiona are released and rebel against Dr. Gero and end up releasing his unfinished Android 16. Shadow follows the androids and agrees to take them on. 145: No chance against the androids 146: 147: 148: 149: 150: 151: An Unwelcome Discovery - 152: Evil Force Revealed - 153: Borrowed Powers - 154: Call me Nazo - The hedgehog reveals himself to be Nazo, a being made purely from negative chaos energy. He tells Silver of his plans to collect all 7 to become unstoppable. 155: To Sky Sanctuary - Sonic decides to train for a year in 1 day inside the hyperbolic time chamber. The androids go on the loose and find Freedom Hq. 156: Knuckles vs Aeon - 157: A worthy sacrifice-Nazo arrives to steal the androids chaos energy to evolve. Bedlam joins a temporary truce with the androids to stop Nazo. 158: Goodbye Aeon: 16 pushes back Nazo hard. But he ends up stealing Aeons Chaos energy. Knuckles who sees the on looking trouble decides to give Nazo a shot at defeating him. 159:Sacrifice- Knuckles keeps pushing Nazo back giving the androids the oppurtunity to escape. Sonic saves Knuckles meeting Nazo for the first time. 160. Hyper Shadow- Shadow and Silver are done training in the Hyperbolic time chamber ready for Sonic and Tails to enter. Nazo explodes many islands in search for the androids. Shadow arrives to show Nazo his new profound power. 161. Bow to the Ultimate- Ascending from Super Shadow into Hyper Shadow, the ultimate lifeform happens to have the upper hand in the battle. But will it be enough to stop Nazo. 162: Decisions- As it's looking like the end for Nazo he ends up with a trick up his sleeve. He tricks Shadow into letting him collect all 7 emeralds for him to transform and fight even better. 163: Silver Ascends- Silver decides to take on Nazo himself after overhearring Shadow allowing Nazo to collect chaos energy. Nazo dscovers the androids and is on to his next target... Fiona 164: Heroes Emerge- Sonic and Tails finish their training in the chamber. Sonic feels reluctant that he has enough power to stop Nazo. Meanwhile Nazo collects 2 more emeralds with 1 remaining. 165: Race for the 7th chaos emerald- Sonic and his pals start searching for the final emerald in attempts to lead Nazo to them. The problem is Nazo is in the area searching as well. 166: Sonic Vs Nazo- Sonic and Nazo begin to battle with Sonic being more stronger than he previously was. During the battle he ends mortally wounding Sally. Causing are beloved hedgehog to turn into a dark menace? 167: Lightspeed- Sonic and Silver decide to take on Nazo together. Meanwhile Shadow tries to sabatoge Sonic and Silvers fight with Nazo just for him to gain all the chaos emeralds. 168: Move to Angel Island- Nazo collects all emeralds but doesn't transform. After realizing he needs the master emerald to evolve our heroes head to the famous shrine to stop the evolution. 169: Transformed at last- As to everyones horror besides Shadow, Nazo finally transforms into Perfect Nazo. The ancient echidnas from Albion believe the near may be ending 170: Perfection is Bliss- Perfect Nazo takes on Sonic and the others who happens to be no match for his new profound power. Shadow decides it's time to face off with Nazo who toys with him the whole entire fight. 171: Last hope- Reality sets in for Hyper Shadow who is no match for Perfect Nazo. He uses his last resort by using a chaos blast to explode Nazo. Unfortunately he shrugs it off leaving Silver and Knuckles to take on the evil threat. 172: Duo's Clash- Silver and Knux take on Nazo but to no avail can't defeat him. While Sonic and Shadow are unconscious, Sonic has one trick he was using as last resort, chaos fusion 173: Meet Shadic- After trying a merger, Sonic and Shadow transform into 1 being, Hyper Shadic. Shadic takes on Nazo with ease until Nazo turns the emeralds into dark emeralds. 174: Final Conflict- Hyper Perfect Nazo and Hyper Shadic have a beam struggle battle which may cause the fate of the planet. 175: The Future Awaits- While peace returns after defeating Nazo, everything seems to be ok. Except for Silvers future that's still ruined by the androids. 176: Mystery of Meteortech- Sonic goes on a mystery on why these robots keep following them due to a ancient artifact. 177: Mother computer: After coming across one of Meteortech bases, Sonic and his pals come across Team Babylon who have their own 178 Gigan Rocks: 179 180 Birthday Bash pt 1 181 Birthday Bash pt 2 182 Birthday Bash pt 3 183 Metal vs Mettle pt 1 184 Metal vs Mettle pt 2 185 Invasion of the Badniks 186 ADAM & EVE 187 Deep within the Eggman Headquarters 188 Another unlikely Alliance 189 Mobius End of the World Tournament 190 The games Begin 191 Hyper Sonic vs A.D-AM 192 No more Rules 193 I give up - 194: Awakening - 195: Ultra Tails Runs the Show - 196: Adam's mighty breakdown: Ultra Tails ends up having Adam at his knees. Adam then tries to blow the planet up with his Kamehameha blast. But Tails deflects it with his own and mortally wounds him. As it may have seemed like the end Adam Regenerates and attacks once again 197: Farewell Sonic: Adam feeling outmatched decides to blow the planet up again by self destructing himself. Sonic decides to chaos control him and Adam to king kais planet as they are all destoyed. All except for Adam that is.. 198: Adam's Return: Adam returns once again to battle Tails. Shadow feeling ashamed for letting Adam wound Silver, he takes off and Adam. Adam attacks Shadow which results into Ultra Tails coming in at a clutch with a broken arm 199: Save the World: With Sonic's wisdom at his side, Ultra Tails and Super Adam have a Kamehameha blast struggle which determines the fate of Mobius. 200: Sonic's Decision: After defeating Adam, the others try to wish for Sonic to return which he refuses. He states that every problem the planet faces is due to him and decides he's gonna take a break and stay in the Overworld. Meanwhile Silver and Blaze's future is no longer in turmoil and they return to it. 201: 202 203 204 205 206 207 208 209 210 211 212 213 214 215 216 217 218 219 220 221 222 223 224 225 226: . 227: 228 229 230 231 232 233 234 235 236 237 238 239 240 241 242 243 244 245 246 247 248 249 250 251 252 253 254 255 256 257 258 259 260 261: 263: 264 265 266 267 268 269 270 271 272 273 274 275 Black Shadow Saga 276: 277: 278: 279 280 281 282 283 284 285 286 287 288 289 290 291 292 293 294 295: 296 297 298 299 300 Lost World/ Nega Sonic Saga (301-325) Iron Dominion Saga (326-350) POST SONIC FORCES SAGA (351-375) COSMIC UNIVERSE SAGA (375 - 400) TBA.